baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Big Time Bionics Episode
The Davenport house/Living room Big D: We’re going to L.A. Bree: I thought, we are in L.A. Big D: Another part of L.A. Bree: And where in L.A.?? Brooke: Could you stop, ending every sentence you say with L.A.- Adam: You ended with L.A. Brooke: (angry) I WASN’T FINISHED YET!!! (normal) Please Chase: Where we are going to stay? Big D: In the famous Palm Woods Leo: (excited) OH MY GOSH!! (normal) What are Palm Woods? Brooke: The Palm Woods are apartments Tasha: And you know that why? Brooke: The hottest new celebrities live there Adam: (excited) Like Selena Gomez or Lucy Hale? Brooke: Nope! Like Lucy Stone, Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts or BIG TIME RUSH!!!! Palm Woods/BTR apartment Mrs. Knight: Katie! Go make friends Katie: I don’t need friends!!! Mrs. Knight: KATIE!!! Katie: Okay! (leaves) Palm Woods pool Debby, Brooke and Bree are lying on the beach chairs, where normally BTR lays Bree: This is life Brooke: I totally could get used to that Debby: Yea, me too! Leo walks over Leo: Mind if I join you? Bree: Get away Leo Leo: I’m staying here anyway! (takes the last chair) 5 minutes Big Time Rush James: Excuse me ladies, those are our chairs Leo: Excuse me!! I’m a dude Brooke: (not looking at them) And do you think you are!? Carlos: Big Time Rush Brooke: (gets up) OH MY GOSH!!! That means we are blocking Big Time Rushes chairs? Kendall: YES!! Brooke: Cool! (lays back down) Logan: So… Do you make room? Brooke: (in mind) I got a plan Debby: (in mind) I know what Brooke: (in mind) Follow my lead! Bree & Debby: (in mind) Deal Brooke: Of course (gets up and walks toward the boys) Debby and Bree follow her Brooke: (in mind) 3,2, 1! Brooke, Bree and Debby pushing the boys into the pool. Katie walks by Katie: Nice work! Brooke, Debby and Bree wave the boys and lay back down Katie: Where have you been all my life? Debby: Mission Creek Katie: I’ve never seen you here before Brooke: I’m Brooke (points at Debby) That’s Debby and this (points at Bree) is Bree Katie: I’m Katie Brooke: Go Leo, look for the boys! Leo: They are in the pool! Brooke: Our boys!! Leo: I said, they are in the pool!! Look Adam is playing merman with that guy! Brooke: That’s Carlos Debby: I’ve never seen a merman with a helmet Leo: Me (Debby throws him in the pool) neither (now in the water) Debby: You can have this chair Katie: Thanks (lays down) James: My hair Kendall: KATIE!! Katie: What? I did nothing! Kendall: This time! The boys and Leo get out of the pool. Camille walks by. Camille: What have you done? Why? Why? How? How could you? (slaps Logan and leaves) Brooke: Camille? Logan: Yes! Brooke: I like her! Logan: Because she slaps me? Brooke: Reason enough! Logan: Oha… Bree: I thought, you like Big Time Rush? Brooke: I do, but they are just ordinary people, who live their dreams Bree: You mean annoying, childish boys, who were at the right time on the right place Brooke: That’s what I said, only I said it nicer Bree: Since when are you nice? Brooke: Since when you’re not nice? James: GIRLS!!! Debby: What ?! James: Stop fighting!! Brooke, Bree & Debby: Okay BTR apartment Mrs. Knight: And Katie? Found friends? Katie: (walks to the door and opens it) COME IN!! Brooke: (walks in) What’s up? Adam: (walks in) Uuuhhh swirly slide (runs to the slide) Bree: (walks in) Hey Chase: (walks in) Hello Mrs. Knight Mrs. Knight’s mouth drops open Leo: (walks in) Uuuhh swirly slide (runs to the slide) Debby: (walks in) Hiii Mrs. Knight: How many are coming? Katie: That’s it Kendall, Jo, James, Lucy, Carlos, Alexa, Logan and Camille walk in Mrs. Knight: I thought, that’s it!! Katie: Of my friends!! Mrs. Knight: Since when you are here? Brooke: Since today Adam: Little help please? Debby: I help you (walks over to the slide and pulls Adam out) Adam: Thank you!! I never try that again James: He does know, if he- Bree: Don’t try to explain something to him James: Why? Bree: It would take forever Brooke: And longer Lucy: Hey, I’m Lucy Stone. James’ girlfriend Brooke: Brooke I have a boyfriend Donovan Adam: I thought your middle name is Sydney? Brooke: No, it’s not!! It never was!! Bree: And I’m Bree I have a boyfriend as well Davenport Adam: I thought you- Bree: Sip it Adam!!! Lucy: I’m not jealous!!! Brooke: Never said it!! Debby: Hey Lucy, I’m Debby single Davenport Lucy: Single? Brooke & Bree: (singing voice) Jealous Lucy: I’M NOT JEALOUS!!!! (walks off) Brooke: Go, talk to her James: Okay (walks off) Jo: Hey, I’m Jo Brooke: Brooke Bree: Bree Debby: Debby Jo: Nice to meet you girls Evening The gangs are sitting on the couch in 2J Jo: So… where do you live? Debby: In 2K Carlos: That’s the next apartment Brooke: Guys? All: Yes? Brooke: Adam get stucked in the slide… again… All: Oh… They get up and help Adam out Alexa: I would say, never buy a swirly slide!! Bree: Good idea Adam: But I love this slide!!! Camille: But you get stucked everytime Adam: I know!! That’s what I love!! The radio plays “Windows Down” Brooke: Throw it up, woo hoo! I love that song Carlos: Thanks Brooke: Right… Big Time Rush Windows Down Kendall: Do you think, what I think? Carlos, James and Logan smile at Kendall Next Evening Kendall: Hello everybody, tonight we have a surprise for you Carlos: A new friend of ours James: Is going to perform with us Logan: Give it up for…. Big Time Rush: BROOKE DONOVAN!!! The gangs: GO!! (push Brooke on stage) Everybody cheers Brooke: Now I'm about to give you my heart But remember this one thing I've never been in love before So you gotta go easy on me Big Time Rush: I heard love is dangerous Once you fall you never get enough But the thought of you leaving Ain't so easy for me Chorus: Don't hurt me Desert me Don't give up on me What would I wanna do that for? Don't use me Take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you x4 Kendall: Understand I've been here before, Thought I found someone I finally could adore Carlos: But you failed my test, Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one and James: But I'm willing to put my trust in you, Baby you can put your trust in me Carlos: Just like a count to 3, You can count on me and you're never gonna see Logan: No numbers in my pocket. Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you and James: 'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one Chorus: Don't hurt me Desert me Don't give up on me What would I wanna do that for? Don't use me Take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you x4 All: I really hope you understand That if you wanna take my hand James: You should put yours over my heart I promise to be careful from the start All: I'm trusting you with lovin' me Very very carefully Brooke: Never been so vulnerable All: Baby I'll make you comfortable 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh) 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah) 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Brooke: Now I'm about to give you my heart So remember this one thing I've never been in love before Yeah, you gotta go easy on me. Time Rush: (Brooke dances with them) Get a call on a random afternoon I pick it up and I see that it's you Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say It's over, it's over, it's over. Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind All my friends are gonna see me tonight Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise, And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna... Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to 'Til I forget about... Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now Don't care, my head's spinning all around now I swear I'll do, anything that I have to... 'Til I forget about you! 'Til I forget about you! And you thought, I'd be here on my own Waiting for you to knock on my door Since you left I don't wait by the phone I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving Found a place where I can lose myself And just leave your memory on the shelf See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going... Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to 'Til I forget about... Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now Don't care, my head's spinning all around now I swear I'll do, anything that I have to... 'Til I forget about you! Spending money like you don't mean a thing Going crazy, now don't even think I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do 'Til I forget about you Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to 'Til I forget about... Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now Don't care, my head's spinning all around now I swear I'll do, anything that I have to... 'Til I forget about you! (you) 'Til I forget about you 'Til I forget about you I can't forget about you! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript